Video games are appealing to an increasingly broader audience of players. Indeed, a wide variety of gamers of all ages and backgrounds play games on, for example, Personal Computers (PCs), video game consoles, and/or mobile phones.
Given the breadth of video game genres and the sheer number of video games that are available, video game developers and publishers are faced with challenges associated with attracting and retaining gamers. As one example, gamers span all skill levels from beginner through expert. Novice gamers may have a lack of skill and/or knowledge about game protocol, rules, etc. and may get frustrated easily, and even quit games quickly. Expert gamers, by contrast, may become bored too quickly, and continually seek out additional challenges and content to stay engaged. In either scenario, dissatisfaction may occur leading to a poor experience for gamers.
Because every gamer is different, and because different gamers are motivated in different ways, it may be desirable to personalize the game experience for each player, to the extent possible, to keep them engaged and satisfied. More particularly, it may be desirable to provide video game players with communications concerning gameplay tips, techniques, and/or strategy information, along with promotions, offers, news, etc. that may be relevant to them. Currently, however, mass communications directed at gamers often provide video game players with boilerplate electronic messages that may not be relevant to all recipients, thereby limiting their effectiveness. Attempts at providing customized communications to individual players often involve one or more manual processes, which can prove tedious and/or impractical. These and other drawbacks exist.